This invention relates to an antenna for operation in excess of 200 MHz, and to a radio communication unit including the antenna.
The antenna requirements of a cellular or cordless telephone handset are primarily that it should be compact and omnidirectional. For a handset operating within the frequency range of 800 MHz to 2 GHz the antenna is typically an extendible rod having a length approximately equivalent to a quarter wavelength when extended, or a helical wire having several turns. The antenna is usually mounted partly within the handset unit and partly projecting from the end of the unit adjacent the earphone. A disadvantage with small antennas such as those designed for personal telephone use is that, in general, they have poor gain over the frequency band in which they are required to operate. It is also known that small resonant antennas generally have a narrower fractional bandwidth than their larger counterparts designed to operate at lower frequencies. Another disadvantage is that, the smaller they are, the greater is their tendency to generate intense near-field electromagnetic radiation, i.e. radiation which is perceived to represent a health hazard when such an antenna is used close to the head for transmission of signals. The measurement of this effect is conducted to produce a parameter usually referred to as the Specific Absorption Rate (SAR).
The latter disadvantage has been addressed to some extent in the Applicant""s co-pending British Patent Application No. 2309592, which discloses a twisted loop antenna exhibiting a radiation pattern with an azimuth null when oriented with the axis of the radiating helices upright. With appropriate mounting of the antenna on the housing of a portable telephone, this null can be directed towards the user""s head to reduce irradiation in that direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a small antenna which combines improved bandwidth with good SAR performance.
According to a first aspect of this invention, an antenna for operation at frequencies in excess of 200 MHz comprises: an insulative core of a solid material having a relative dielectric constant greater than 5xe2x80x2 the outer surface of the core defining a volume the major part of which is occupied by the solid material; a feeder structure comprising a length of transmission line; an electrically conductive structure including a plurality of radiating elements connected to the transmission line at a first position, and a link element separately connecting the radiating elements to the transmission line at a second position, spaced from the first position along the feeder structure, the electrically conductive structure being disposed on or adjacent the outer surface of the core; wherein the core and conductive structure are configured such that the antenna has at least two different modes of resonance which are coupled thereby to define together an operating frequency band for signals fed to or received from the transmission line, the different modes of resonance being associated with different respective radio frequency (r.f.) current patterns in the conductive structure, each pattern including the said radiating elements.
The antenna may be configured such that (a) a first mode of resonance occurs at a first frequency within the said band and is associated with an r.f. current loop including the said antenna elements and beginning and ending at a location at which the antenna elements are connected to the transmission line at the first position, the link element acting as a high impedance blocking element at the first frequency, and such that (b) a second mode of resonance occurs at a second frequency within the said band and is associated with an r.f. current loop running from the location of the connection of the antenna elements to the transmission line at the first position, through the antenna elements and link element in series, to the connection with the feeder structure at the second position.
The antenna may further be configured so that the input reactance component of the load represented by the antenna is substantially zero within the operating frequency band only when the corresponding input resistance component is finite and substantially non-zero. The corresponding Smith chart representation of the load impedance presented by the antenna within the operating band is typically in the form of a looped self-intersecting locus.
In the preferred embodiment, there are two modes of resonance within a single operating band of the antenna, the first resonance being a balanced mode and the second mode of resonance being a single-ended mode. The antenna elements, the link element, in the form of a balun trap, and the transmission line all act as current-carrying elements in both modes of resonance. In this preferred embodiment, the core is cylindrical, having a central axis of symmetry, and the antenna elements are a plurality of axially co-extensive conductors extending between an end of the transmission line and the trap element. These antenna elements are the sole radiating elements, and the antenna has no other elements which act as significant radiating elements in either mode. Effectively, the antenna comprises a unitary structure with a unitary set of conductive elements which act together with both modes to yield two different structural modes of resonance.
It will be appreciated that such an antenna provides an improved operating bandwidth without using a large antenna structure or a plurality of separately fed antenna structures. The frequency responses associated with the respective modes couple together in the frequency domain so as to define the operating bandwidth.
By dimensioning the elements so that the two modes occur within a required band, e.g. the 1710 MHz to 1880 MHz DCS-1800 band for cellular telephones, or the 890 MHz to 965 Mhz European GSM band for cellular telephones, the whole of either of these bands can be accommodated with the bandwidth of the antenna, the two resonant modes coupling such that energy storage associated with one mode of resonance is shared with energy storage in the other mode of resonance, thereby forming a frequency response which is flat-topped or has a non-zero saddle between two resonant peaks. Typically, the modes of resonance are arranged to couple to achieve a combined gain characteristic for the antenna which maintains a response within the 3 dB limits over a fractional bandwidth of at least 3% of the centre frequency of the operating band.
In the preferred antenna in accordance with the invention, the radiating elements comprise a singe pair of elonaate antenna elements interconnected at respective ends by the link element so as to form a path of conductive material around the core with the other ends of the antenna elements constituting a feed connection at a distal end of the transmission line. The antenna elements are co-extensive, each element extending between axially spaced-apart positions on the outer cylindrical surface of the core. The elements may be metallised tracks deposited or bonded onto the core and arranged such that at each of the spaced-apart positions the respective spaced-apart portions of the elements are substantially diametrically opposed. The spaced apart portions all lie substantially in a single plane containing the central axis of the core, and the portions at one of the spaced-apart positions are connected together by the link element to form the loop, the portions at the other of the spaced-apart positions being coupled to feed connections for the loop by cross elements extending generally radially on an end face of the core. The antenna elements are preferably of equal length and are helical, each executing a half-turn around the core between the spaced-apart portions. The feed connections may be connected to a coaxial feeder which forms the transmission line extending through the core on the axis. The other end face of the core is metallised, the resulting conductive layer forming part of the link element.
Where the transmission line emerges at this other end face of the core the coaxial outer (the screen) is electrically connected to the conductive layer, and the line forms a termination for the antenna. It is at this termination that the insertion loss and reflection coefficients can be measured to determine the bandwidth and load parameters referred to above.
The antenna is also extremely compact, for example, an antenna for operation in the DCS 1800 band of 1710 MHz to 1880 MHz typically has a cylindrical core with an axial length of 12.1 mm and a diameter of 10 mm, using a core material having a relative dielectric constant of about 36.5 or higher.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a handheld radio communication unit having a radio transceiver, an integral earphone for directing sound energy from an inner face of the unit which, in use, is placed against the user""s ear, and an antenna as described above coupled to the transceiver, wherein the antenna has a central axis and the said first and second positions on the transmission line are spaced apart along the axis, and wherein the antenna, over at least part of the operating frequency band, has a radiation pattern which, in a plane passing through the core normally to the axis, is substantially omnidirectional with the exception of a null, the antenna being mounted so that the axis of the antenna is generally parallel to the said inner face of unit and with the null directed generally perpendicularly to the inner face of the unit and, in use of the unit, towards the user""s head.
With regard to orientation, in the case of the antenna core being in the form of a cylinder, (which may be drum- or rod-shaped) with a pair of co-extensive antenna elements the ends of which lie in a plane containing the central axis of the core, the plane is preferably parallel to the inner face of the unit. Providing the antenna with a trap element or balun in the form of a metallised sleeve not only allows the antenna loop to be fed in a substantially balanced condition, but also reduces the effect of the comparatively small ground mass represented by the communication unit. In addition, it provides a useful surface area for secure mounting of the antenna, e.g. by soldering or clamping.
For reasons of physical and electrical stability, the material of the core is advantageously ceramic, e.g. a microwave ceramic material such as a zirconium-titanate-based material, magnesium calcium titanate, barium zirconium tantalate, and barium neodymium titanate, or a combination of these. The preferred relative dielectric constant (∈r) is upwards of 10 or, indeed, upwards of 20, 36, with a figure of 80 being attainable using a barium titanate material. Such materials have negligible dielectric loss to the extent that the Q of the antenna is governed more by the electrical resistance of the antenna elements than core loss.
In the preferred antenna, the antenna elements are fed from a distal end, the core having a central passage housing a coaxial feeder structure extending from a proximal or mounting end of the core and opening out at the distal end where radial elements couple the antenna elements on the cylindrical outer surface of the core respectively to the inner and outer conductors of the feeder structure. The link conductor may then be annular, and advantageously is constituted by a cylindrical sleeve on the outer surface of the proximal part of the core.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a handheld radio communication unit having a radio transceiver and an antenna as described above, the antenna being coupled to the transceiver, wherein the transceiver has a transmitting band portion and a receiving band portion which are different but adjacent each other within the said operating frequency band of then antenna.
The invention is described below by way of example with reference to the drawings.